


逢深03

by fairyfairy



Category: spank - Fandom, 训诫 - Fandom, 逢深
Genre: M/M, sp, spank, 训诫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfairy/pseuds/fairyfairy
Summary: 最后五记抽完，唐璟私处流下了细细的血，齐掌柜撇下容楚，凑到唐璟给唐璟松了绑，捏住他下巴让他把春|药吐出来，拍了拍不甚清醒的唐璟的脸，“从今往后您也不必再来前面晃了，愿您后庭的生意兴旺喽。”





	逢深03

3.  
“您先随我来罢。”

不看唐璟瞬间变的窘迫的面色，齐叔转身去了柜台后面的杂物房。原先唐璟做掌柜的时候，这间房就只是用来放杂物，只等月末清算扫除的。今日唐璟进来后打量了一圈，就发现了刚挨了打，跪在角落不着寸缕的容楚。暗自心惊昨日事发仅过了半日又一夜，房里四壁就挂满了折磨人的器具，唯一的一把梨木椅对面墙上悬着破旧掉色的管仲管夷吾画像——正是秦楼楚馆都要拜的祖师爷像。

“倡族祀管仲，以女闾三百事也”，这外人来看的茶楼，明着拜的是茔惑真君，可是多少人又知一墙之隔的暗处竟是供着的娼|妓|鼻祖！

齐掌柜在唯一的椅子上稳稳当当坐下了，容楚恭恭敬敬跪爬到他脚边。齐召来两名膀大腰圆的粗使仆役，两人得了令后，一脚踢在唐璟膝窝，将人按跪着往口中灌了烧热的催|情|秘|药，再将唐璟上半身衣物往上一撩，单单扒光下半身布料把人按在春|凳上，紧接着就是狠狠一鞭子抽在浑|圆白皙的|臀|上。

“啪！”

唐璟痛得身子往前一耸，瞬间流下泪来。口中含着热烫秘|药，吞不得吐不得，张不开口也发不出任何声音，身后鞭子开了头就再也没有缓一缓的势头，一鞭鞭带着十二分的力气狠狠撕破了皮肉，细细的伤口缓缓出了血。像是有一张疼痛交织成的密网一样包围住唐璟，无处可逃。

“啪！ 啪！ 啪！ 啪……”

白|嫩|屁|股|不停闪躲却躲不过被抽出一条一条血|印的景象显然取悦|到了齐掌柜，他呼吸粗重起来。一边残忍的笑着，一边一手缓缓拨弄揉捏着容楚青紫|肿|胀的身后伤处，一手手指插进容楚口中不断搅动玩|弄，弄得容楚苦不堪言。

四五十鞭打过，唐璟疼的冷汗涔涔，胡乱躲闪，一个不稳从春凳上摔了下来，口中变了温的药也被震得尽数吐出。坏了挨刑的姿势，又漏光了药，还没等蜷在地上终于呜咽出声的唐璟缓过气来，那俩壮硕仆役便把唐璟拖起来，扯光了唐璟上身衣物，重新按跪在凳上，两腿分开，从墙上摘下一股麻绳把大腿小腿绑到一起，跨在刑凳两边，又把上半身下压贴在凳面上，一圈一圈收紧麻绳将人牢牢捆结实，直到唐璟呼吸都困难后才又灌了唐璟一口秘|药，停了继续勒紧麻绳的手。

这时一泼凉水泼在唐璟伤|痕|累累的臀|上，身后两人中一人两只粗糙大手使劲按住他身后两团惨不忍睹的臀肉，用力扒开，本来若隐若现的后|穴这下完完全全暴露出来，一面怕的瑟缩一面心里啐道分什么前面的茶楼后面的南院，分明一伙人心狠手狠，都喜这种辱虐不入流的下作手段。

这时身后另一人从一旁水桶里取出泡了多日的牛皮条带，双手抻了抻就狠狠甩到唐璟献祭出的细软后庭上！

“啪！”

“呜……”唐璟恨不得身后的肉不是自己的才好！暴露在众人眼前被责打那种地方，唐璟又羞又痛，挣动着几乎被麻绳搓出血来。

牛皮鞭刚抬起时只见那粉嫩处浮现出一道白印子，然后迅速红肿，把褶皱都撑的鼓胀起来，行刑的人却毫无怜惜之情，沾了水又抽上去——

“啪！ 啪！啪！啪！ ”

一连四记，就连容楚也惊得打了个寒颤，唐璟更是直接晕厥过去，又被疼醒。只有齐掌柜眼底愈发兴奋。抚在容楚臀上的手滑进幽|缝，略探一下便伸进去了三指翻弄搅动，阴森森说着：

“我替沈爷教训你，受完剩下的五记，从此你再也不用挨我齐某的教训。唐，掌，柜，您好自为之啊！”

最后五记抽完，唐璟私处流下了细细的血，齐掌柜撇下容楚，凑到唐璟给唐璟松了绑，捏住他下巴让他把春|药吐出来，拍了拍不甚清醒的唐璟的脸，“从今往后您也不必再来前面晃了，愿您后庭的生意兴旺喽。”

容楚和唐璟被裹上了粗布外袍悄悄抬回了后院住处，齐掌柜掸掸下摆，回到前厅等着生意去了。


End file.
